Slender
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Harry and his friends realize that when you play Slender, it is not a good idea to do it when you are intoxicated.


**Title: **Slender

**Summary: **Harry and his friends realize that when you play Slender, it is not a good idea to do it when you are intoxicated.

* * *

"Hey, hey guys! Check this out!" Harry slurred as gestured for his friends to come over. They were at Ginny and Harry's third Anniversary Party and they decided to invite their friends to come and celebrate them, making them bring plenty of Alcohol.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked and he staggered over to him followed by the rest of the old gang from Dumbledore's Army or what was left of it. Seamus sniggered as Ron tripped over his own feet, causing fire whiskey to drip down his top.

Harry looked up and gave a mischievous grin before taking another sip of fire whiskey. "I downloaded this new muggle game. A guy at work said it was really good,"

"What's the game?" Hermione asked, not surprisingly she was the only one still sober.

"Slender."

"Isn't that game based on some muggle legend or something?" Ginny spoke, her face was as red as her ginger hair.

"Something like that...hey look! We're starting!"

The game turned itself on and they realized the computer screen showed them a forest that was set at night with a faint torchlight. Harry turned to rotate his character before a text came up saying: _Collect 8 pages _before it quickly vanished.

"DO NOT GO NEAR THE BLOODY FENCE!" Ron roared, banging his fists on the couch loudly and making Neville jump.

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione snapped, watching with curiosity behind Harry.

Harry moved his character slightly forwards.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Neville shouted.

"What? Why?"

"Because we don't know what's gonna come out of the forest!"

"Just don't stop walking okay Harry? Keep walking!" Ron shouted, drinking more fire whiskey.

He moved his character forwards when they came upon a clearing and Hermione jabbed her finger at the screen. "There! The sheet is on the big tree in the middle!"

"Yeah but then you gotta find seven more..."

"Don't even look behind you mate," Neville spoke. Harry grabbed the sheet of paper and the note on the screen appeared again saying: _Pages 1/8. _

"Fuck I can't run!" Harry cursed and Ginny snorted into her drink. "I can't run away and he's going to find me!"

"Keep looking for the other pages!" Seamus shouted.

"Does somebody else want to play?" Harry suggested.

"Fuck nobody other than you and Hermione know how to use a com...ter." Ron replied, Hermione didn't even bother to correct his mispronunciation.

Harry rolled his eyes, moving his character further into the forest. "Thanks guys, really comforting."

They then came across a old orange truck.

"Don't you turn around! Don't you turn around!" Neville yelled, fear could be seen in his eyes. He defeated Nagini without being scared yet he was scared of a computer programme. So much of being a Gryffindor. "Slender will be right behind you!"

The sound of fake crickets were heard from the computer and for a moment Ron thought they were real crickets before something else distracted him and he pointed at the screen in horror. The screen itself was going fuzzy, crackling and making funny noises.

"What the fuck going on with the computer?" Ginny asked, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Noooo!" The boys yelled. "This shit is even more scary than bloody Voldemort!" The screen began to make loud screeching noises and the lightening on the screen went darker.

"Holy shit Harry! Run!" Ron yelled.

"I'm trying and I can't fucking run! I'm even holding caps lock!" Harry moved forwards more but no matter how hard he tried his character refused to run, causing not only him but his friends to panic as well.

"Why the fuck the screen go like that?"

"Because if you stand still for too long Slender will come and get you," Hermione replied. "In other words when slender man gets close to you..." She crossed her finger against her neck, indicating death.

"Fuck best keep moving my ass,"

"Guys we gotta find the pages!" Ron shouted. "Don't forget the fucking pages!"

"Turn around." Ginny suggested, Neville looked at her as though she was mad.

"Don't turn around Harry!"

Then Harry screamed. "Fuck Slender man is there!" He pointed at the screen and sure enough, a few feet ahead of him stood Slender in the darkest bit of the forest.

"Oh no, this is not good," Neville groaned, turning pale.

"Run Harry Run!" Ginny screamed, her wine tipping out of her glass causing a mess upon the carpet which she ignored.

"I can't fucking run!" Harry screamed in frustration, banging his fists on the keyboard to make his character run.

"Use magic!" Ron answered.

"You can't use magic on a computer!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend.

"Fuck he's coming closer!"

"Guys! I can't bloody move!" Harry said, pissed. He slammed his fists hard against the keyboard and all of a sudden, Slender's face appeared large in front of the screen and everybody screamed their heads of when the lights suddenly turned off. Including the computer.

"Lumous," Hermione whispered and her wand was the only source of light in the dark.

"Harry that's the most scariest thing ever," Neville spoke, gulping slightly. Harry merely stared at the blank computer screen, unsure of what to do.

"Is anybody going to turn on the bloody lights or are we all just going to sit in the dark and wait for Slenderman to get us?" Ginny whacked her brother on the head.


End file.
